Somethings you can never come back from
by Lonelyone-Kenobi
Summary: This is a one shot that take a look into the minds and history of Freya and Vincet during the season 4 episode A bag of Cobras


**AN: **A one shot that is more of a theory, for Vincent stans that shipped him and Freya in season 3 of the originals.

* * *

'You're just as much as a bloodsucker as the rest of them.' That spiteful whisper was the last thing he had ever said to her.

That was nearly half a decade ago. Since then it had been just one crisis after another with no room in between for them to sort things out. Now here they were at the same party still in the midst of another crisis. But an opportunity presented itself for them to talk. There had been a lot that had been left unsaid.

She wasn't going to avoid it. So she made her way over to the bar where he was already sipping on a drink. It was probably a conversation they couldn't have sober.

"Vincent." She looked over to him. She hadn't expected a warm welcome, but she was shivering from his cold shoulder.

"Elijah's up there." He said staring up at their office, which had become their war room "He's probably cutting a deal or killing somebody. Either way we really got nothing to talk about." He said cutting down that line of conversation and any hope of reconciliation.

There was a lot they had to talk about. But he was being a coward and avoiding the elephant in the room. And she obliged. She wasn't going force him to talk about them.

"That's fine, but I should say 'Thank you.' For helping my family." She knew what he thought of them.

What he now thought of her. And it seems even with her thanks she was stepping on his toes. Like he couldn't even stand the thought of helping her family or her.

"Your niece." He corrected her "Besides your niece I don't give a damn you or anybody else in your family." He set the record. His words cut deep. 5 years was a long time to hold a grudge and it seems he still did. With a passion. "I'm here right now because there's something hurting kids in my city and the second it is gone. I'm going to make sure that you're gone too. That's it." He said washing his hands of her. But it wasn't as if she meant nothing to him. Instead she was no longer the object of his desire but his ire.

"You hate me because of what I did to Davina. You know I can't say I blame you. But the truth is I did what I needed to do and I regret the cost." She didn't want to condemn the poor girl. She knew what Davina meant to him.

Davina wasn't just some random person. She was just a little girl that had been through so much pain and suffering at such a young age. And when Vincent was in a position to help her out and lift the burden of the weight of the world on her shoulders, he didn't just shirk his responsibilities. He feed her to the wolves. Until things got so bad he had to step in again and save her life, by ruining it.

And he had spent months afterward trying to make it up to her. Only for Freya to condemn that very same girl. She knew she had lost Vincent forever because of it.

"Don't try to justify what you did. You now you were wrong." He chastised her again. Walking away. It must have been so difficult for him. The bastion of morality that he was to be in proximity to wicked witch of the west she had become in his eyes.

"And you Vincent?" She asked stopping him in his tracks "Have all of your battle's been free of casualties because if so congratulation it must have been nice." She was treading dangerously close to striping away all of his moral superiority.

She knew things about him that nobody else did. She knew about the darkness in his past that would take away all of the legs he had to stand on when it came to the high price of war and what had to be sacrificed. But she would never use that information against even after the breach of trust by both parties.

She had condemned Davina to death when she used her to stop Lucien and he had given Marcel the serum to end her family in retaliation.

But before all of that they had been kindred spirits once. Even under all of that pain and anger she hoped they still were. It was why she kept trying to justify herself to him and answer for her sins. At the very least she hoped he could at least understand her and why she did what she did. Why she sacrificed what they had.

"You know in my experience I've learned that survival comes at a price. Just like Love and family and anything else. But at the end of the day we only answer to ourselves." She explained.

There were lot of prices she was willing to pay for her family. A family she had clawed tooth and nail for nearly a millennia to finally become a part of. She wasn't going to let anything endanger the 'always and forever' she had finally gotten a taste of.

"You probably tell yourself that because you don't have anybody else." He reminded her of how she had already lost him.

It was one of the high prices she was willing to pay for admission into always and forever. She was willing to sacrifice his love for her. No matter the pain it brought her.

"Neither do you." She reminded him. There was a time when she was all he had. He had lost the love of his life and they child they would have had together. Just as she had lost the love of her life and the child they would have had together. The pain of that loss brought them together, and it almost made them whole. Since he discarded her he was all alone and as empty as he had left her.

"5 years is a long time. Some of us have moved on." He informed her, but she didn't believe her.

If he had truly moved on. He would've stopped caring about her. Instead he was still angry. She knew he hated her with a passion right now. But underneath that were his true feelings.

But it still stung for him to say he had moved on. It was a though both of them would be tortured by each other's existence forever. A ghost form the past they could never exorcise.

She could see that in his eyes. As he could see it in hers as well. They only broke their gaze because he received a text.

"Is everything okay here?" Keelin asked stepping into the defense of Freya

"I got to go." He announced walking away. Having the excuse he needed.

"He seems nice… want me to break his legs?" Keelin offered in a joking manner.

"No." She replied.

They had hurt each other enough already.

"How about we just grab a drink." She said going back to the bar to order just that.

Frey looked at the back of the man that had left her. The man that had once told her that she could be better and no matter what he love her. But that man was a ghost form 5 years ago. Now he looked at her as if she was Eva Sinclair. The last love of his life that was beyond redemption.

* * *

**AN: **Since it is mostly canon compliant I like to pretend that there was a secret relationship between Freya and Vincent that ended the day, she sent Davina into hell and both of them left that secret buried.


End file.
